Future Story Series
by Addicted2Seddie
Summary: A preview of a new series I am writing, alot of drama!


**Future Story Series**

After a fight, of course Sam and Freddie, Sam goes to far. She pushes Freddie down the stairs, she doesn't realize what she has done. (Hint: Carly and Spencer still don't know about this) The ambulance came and got him. They call Carly and tell her to come to the hospital, Spencer takes her. They told her he hurt his right leg very badly and that its a possibility that he may not be able to walk again. Carly realizes that they need someone to replace Freddie for the tech stuff, and very quickly!!!

After about a week, the day before iCarly, they still haven't found anyone good enough. The people who auditioned had either wanted to be with Carly or Sam, become famous, or just be there to have fun. They needed to find someone, fast, or they were forced to make themselves look like fools tomorrow night, live infront of everyone they know.

Right before school Carly gets a call form a girl named Jennette. She tells her she experienced with technology and knows everything to know about it. Shes learned tech for at lest sice she was three years old. She has worked with famous producers and co. producers. She just moved from New York, with her mom and sister. She wanted to meet Carly as soon as she got out of school, Carly right away she said yes.

They met right after school, Jennette's interview was going great. Carly kept telling herself _'shes the one, shes perfect, shes like a girl version of Freddie'_. They nearly talked for an hour and a half, but Carly thought it was worth it. At the end Carly found out that one of Jennette's closest friends told her to call Carly. Jennette had never heard of iCarly but she said she was very intrestead to learn about their webshow and become apart of it.

As soon the interview was over Carly had no other choice, she was desprate, she gave Jennette the position. She wasn't forcing herslf to do that, she did it for two reasons and two reasons only. One is that iCarly was tomorrow they needed someone no matter what. And second she liked Jennette, she was a mini girl version of Freddie. She new she was their replacement from the start and she new that they would get along great.

The first webcast was a success, thank god Carly hired Jennette.

After about a week of being new to Seattle, suprisingly she fit in great. She got along with everyone. But she had to balance alot. School, friends, iCarly, her mom and sister, after school activities, and her music. Making it worse for her, her mother got her a job. She had to work everyday at The Groovie Smoothies. From 3:45 to 7:00, but luckly she had the day of iCarly off.

That day, Carly got a call from Freddie. He said that he would return home from the hospital the next day. He was excited to be home again and to meet his replacement.

As soon as Carly told Jennette about Freddie (Jennette never new about him, his name never came in a conversation since Jennette came.) Jennette said that she use to have a friend in the past with that same kind of description. He was in love with tech and his mom was over protective, but she new it couldn't be him.

The next day Freddie came. He, Sam, and Carly headed to The Groovie Smoothie. Jennette was working, but her break was coming soon so she would be able to meet Freddie.

As they got there Sam and Carly already got there smoothies, Freddie was next. The whole time Jennette was getting Freddie's order, they never made eye contact. As soon as Freddie was handing Jennette his change their eyes met. They were out of breathe. It had been more than 10 years. They finally found each other. They use to be friends since they were 4 years old, but when Jennette turned 7 she had to move. They hadn't seen each other since then,... til now.

When Freddie sat down with Carly and Sam (Hes still in the wheel chair so he mainly rolled over there) he never said a word about Jennette, til she came over with them. He thought it felt aqward and weird because he still didn't know what she was doing there. Sam and Carly introuduced Freddie to Jennette telling him that she was his replacement. His mouth dropped to a big "O."

Later Carly and Sam left leaving Jennette and Freddie alone. It was aqward the first two minutes til they finally started talking again. They talked til it was at least 11 o'clock. It had been 7 o'clock when Carly and Sam had left, but no matter what it was amazing being reunited.

**In this season of iCarly:**

Much drama is brought since Jennette came. Secrets, fights, cushes, love, deaths, tears, and the best one (by me) drama!!!

_**I will try to type the FanFiction as soon as possible, but trust me I have at least more than 10 FanFic's planned. I won't disappoint anyone. I will type my stories. Also if you hav any ideas for me, email me. I will enjoy hearing your thoughts of what I should type. **_


End file.
